Thanos vs. Frieza
Thanos vs. Frieza is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Thanos of Marvel comics and Frieza from the Dragonball series. Cover art provided by Hipper. Interlude Boomstick: In a galaxy, far, far away...there are maniacs that want nothing more than to bring the universe to its knees. In this case, you have have such monsters ready to duke it out. Wiz: Frieza, the self-dubbed ruler of the universe. Boomstick: And Thanos, the Mad Titan. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze our combatants' weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Thanos Wiz: In the Marvel universe, there are an evolutionary offshoot of humanity that possess great power and nigh-infinite lifespans. But even among them one stands out who is the most unique and powerful than all of them: The Mad Titan Thanos. Boomstick: Thanos is a literal god among gods. Though born to the Eternals Mentor and Sui-San on the planet Titan, Thanos's monstrous appearance is due to possessing the genes from another evolutionary offshoot of humanity: the deformities known as Deviants. Wiz: The Deviant gene provide Thanos with his physical abilities far surpassing that of other Titans, but it also made him an outcast. Boomstick: But we know that outcasting someone because of their differences can have nasty consequences. In Thanos's case, having underwent bionic augmentation, he developed a fascination with nihilism and Death, whose female embodiment he fell in love with to the point of committing several atrocities that include nearly wiping out the Titanian Eternals. Thanos: "Ah, what beauty. What majesty. Does it not touch your heart, my love, to witness such ruinous grandeur?..." Boomstick: Thus Thanos became one of the universe's most dangerous threats. Wiz: As a Titanian Eternal with a knowledge of various advanced sciences that make Stark's inventions like baby toys, Thanos is essentially immortal as long as his body is not completely destroyed. Thanos's Deviant genes also give him the strength to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Hulk, the Silver Surfer, Drax the Destroyer, and even the Asgardian Odin. Thanos's reflexes allow him to rapidly react to his opponent's attack and that goes hand-in-hand with god-like stamina that allows him to go centuries without nourishment. Boomstick: Thanos is also a highly skilled warfare tactician and master manipulator. Whenever he acts through fear or the promise of giving them their darkest desires, Thanos used the Red Skull, Loki and Ronan the Accuser to do his dirty work in setting up his master plans. Wiz: But it when Thanos decides to personally oversee things, like obtaining the Infinity Stones to acquire god-like power, is when all hell breaks loose. Thanos (getting the Infinity Gauntlet): "Fine, I'll do it myself..." Boomstick: In short, having fought numerous heroes like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thanos is the Marvel universe's greatest super villain. Thanos: "And there came a day, unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves powerless against a threat too formidable for them to comprehend. On that day, Thanos declared himself supreme ruler of the universe!" *TALLY ** Attack Potency and Speed: Having shown himself to be superior to the Silver Surfer, Thanos has enough power to destroy a solar system and can move at supersonic speeds. ** Strength: Able to lift anything the size of a pyramid, Thanos' physical blows are powerful enough to shatter a planet. ** Durability: He can be harmed by opponents who can destroy solar systems and higher. ** Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) ** Range: Extended melee range, meters to kilometers with certain weapons and attacks ** Rank: Star Killer (4-B) Frieza Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe is home to some incredibly powerful aliens. :Frieza: "I suppose I need no introduction, but just in case, I am Frieza, and yes, all the horrible things you've heard are true." Boomstick: Like he said. Wiz: As the youngest son of King Cold, Frieza was something of a natural prodigy whose natural growth in power required him to never do any major training to refine and hone his powers. But even without training Frieza quickly became incredibly powerful. :of Frieza destroying planet Vegeta. Boomstick: In fact, Frieza was so powerful he started conquering planets for fun. Though he destroyed Planet Vegeta with one finger, Frieza had conquered over 448 planets in total. :Freiza: "HAHAHA! Look Zarbon, Dodoria, what beautiful fireworks! Aren't they splendid"! Wiz: And that's why you do not underestimate Frieza. He destroys planets on a regular basis for profit, though he came to planet Namek upon hearing of the planet's Dragon Balls and desired to use them to wish for eternal life. But it resulted with him facing the Z Warriors who were also after the Dragon Balls to revive their friends back on Earth, and Vegeta who wanted to stick to Frieza with a passion. But our heroes learn that Frieza is more than he seems... :battle armor shatters before his body expands into a giant horned figure. He then later transforms again into a lizard-like monster. Wiz: Frieza's race possess the ability to transform themselves into weaker forms to limit their full power. In Frieza's case, he used three weaker forms before he gradually assumed his full power upon his transition into his Final Form. :Third form shatters, revealing his final form and one-shoot Dende to everyone's shock. :Freiza: "I promised you, didn't I? That I'd show you a nightmare beyond the horrors of Hell?" Wiz: In his Final Form, able to destroy planets with ease, Frieza has a large array of attacks with his favorite move being the Death Beam despite its long-charge and its Supernova variation. Frieza can also use the Crazy Finger Beam, which he can use multiple times, to destroy wherever he points to. He also has ability to create Death Saucers and can use telekinesis on an opponent while inducing spontaneous combustion on them. :of Frieza telepathically sending Krillin into the sky and blowing him up in midair. Boomstick: But, man, this dude is VERY arrogant and that is his greatest flaw. After being forced to bulk up to use 1000% of his full power, Frieza met his match and got defeated by Goku, turned into a cyborg by his father Cold, and then sliced, diced, and vaporized by Future Trunks. Wiz: But that was not the end. Fifteen years after his death, Frieza was revived by last traces of his forces and discovered that he could achieve Ultimate Evolution if he actually committed himself to training, and only after a couple of months, Frieza achieved his absolute maximum potential. :undergoes his ultimate evolution Boomstick: Ok, did Frieza just like step out of a pimp store? He looks shinier than usual. :Frieza: "I know gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position atop the pecking order. And for the sake of your feeble mind, let's keep the name simple as well, we'll call this Golden Frieza." Wiz: That aside, Golden Frieza can not only fight with a Super Saiyan God, but two! However, as he had not fully mastered his form, Frieza's stamina can deplete very quickly to the point he would not be able to hold it for long. Boomstick: But for what it's worth, Frieza is one tough enemy who WILL mess you up! ''' *TALLY ** Attack Potency and Speed: Having wiped out Planet Vegeta, despite being in his weakest form, Freiza displayed having enough power to wipe out anything larger than a Dwarf Star and move at Relativistic speeds. His second form and third forms can wipe out a Small Star while his Final form, which is his full power, can obliterate a Star. All three forms can move at x10-100 the Speed of Light. After training to obtain his golden form, Freiza gains enough power to destroy multiple galaxies and move at x1000+ the Speed of Light. ** Strength: Blows from Freiza's attacks are strong enough to obliterate anything from planets to stars. After training himself to assume his golden form, Frieza now has attacks strong enough to destroy hundreds of galaxies at once. ** Durability: In his weakest form, Frieza can endure explosions that would destroy a dwarf star. In his full-powered form, Frieza can survive attacks that can destroy a star and the destruction of numerous galaxies in his golden form. ** Stamina: Able to fight for long periods of time, despite his lack of training at the time, and able to shrug grevious wounds that include being bisected. ** Range: Likely Universal ** Rank: Planetburner (High 5-A) in first form, Star-Killer in second (Low 4-C) and final (4-C) form, and Galaxy Eater (3-B) in golden form. Prefight '''Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. In terms of attack potency, Thanos has the advantage but is outmatched against Freiza in his Golden form. And though slower than Freiza, Thanos equals Final Form Freiza in strength. While Freiza has the range advantage, Thanos has high-level intelligence and a godly combination of stamina and durability. Though Freiza's trump against Thanos would be his Golden Evolution, anything can happen in a Death Battle. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight :(Guardians of the Galaxy OST: Sanctuary) The scene opens at Chitari space, a ship seen landing on a large asteroid where the Sanctuary is located. Emerging from the ship is a bone-white-colored alien of short stature with a demonic appearance. He had a large chest-nut-shaped skull with two black horns protruding from the sides, blood-red eyes, and a spiked pink tail. His only attire was purple battle-armor. He is Freiza, and he has a company of soldiers with him. Eventually, Frieza and his men reach a corridor of stairs. Frieza motions his men to stay behind as he climbs up, reaching a throne. The throne turned around to reveal an enormous figure with bright blue eyes cutting from his byzantium colored face. The deep carved lines in his jaw and chin only enhancing the brutal quality of the Mad Titan known as Thanos, who was contemplating over his next course of action after having obtained one of the Black Dragon Balls that is currently in his possession. "State your business," Thanos demanded in a booming voice and Frieza answered, "I merely come to claim what is rightful mine." "And that is?," Thanos asked. "That Dragon Ball in your hand," Freiza pointed behind Thanos. "Out of the question," Thanos said. "I shall use these "Dragon Balls" to grant my wish to obtain all six Infinity Stones." "I did not ask for it. You WILL hand over that Dragon Ball to me!" Hearing the insolence from the visitor's voice, Thanos rises from his throne and approached Frieza, dwarfing him. "You test my patience, Boy!," Thanos said while looking down on the smaller figure, agitating him with his condescending tone. "It seems you are unaware of who YOU are speaking to," Freiza growled while narrowing his eyes at Thanos. "I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe! Mad Titan or not, the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my Feet! Or better still-" Without warning, Thanos grabs Frieza by his outstretched arm and slams him into the ground like a rag doll before throwing him through space to a nearby barren planet. His battle armor destroyed in the process, Frieza gets up while seeing Thanos had teleported himself to the planet before him. "Billions have died by my hand, Boy!" Thanos said. "It's time you joined them." FIGHT! :(Music: F'' by the Maximum the Hormone) Thanos and Freiza charge at each other, the two engaging each other in a contest of power that shatters their surroundings before Thanos lands a Titan Charge punch in Frieza's gut that sends him flying. Thanos then teleports to catch up with Freiza and uses Soverigns's Decree overhead punch to knock the smaller opponent to ground hard. "It seems I have underestimated you," Frieza said as he gets back up. "You bore me," Thanos's voice boomed across the canyon their fight have so far made. "You are nothing to me but a pouty child." "While I do respect you," Frieza said incredulously. "I have to say you disappoint me if you think I am fighting at my full power. Now see what true power looks like," Frieza declares as his body gives off an burst of energy that barely keeps Thanos from advancing further. Within moments, painfully transforming, Frieza grows to equal Thanos in size with his horns long and pointed upward. But it was not over. Frieza than shape-shifted into his Assault form, his skull elongated with his face shaped into a reptilian beak while his horns haven whitened and receded with a few more growing out. Two pairs of curved spikes grown out of his back while his shoulder armor extended. And then, Frieza's body cracks before it explodes and reveals Frieza in his final form. Thanos is not impressed as Frieza appeared to have become harmless in appearance as he only regressed back to his normal size with lack of horns and spikes, pure-white skin with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, waist and shins. Frieza cracked his neck slightly, relishing in the feeling of being in his natural form after being resurrected while intending to take his sweet time destroying Thanos. Frieza's mouth broke out a cruel smile as he raised his right hand and pointed his finger at Thanos. "Bang." Without warning, a Death Beam shoot from Frieza's finger and pierced through Thanos's body. Though it should be a death-shot, Thanos shrugged off the attack like it was a minor knife wound. Thanos then charges at Frieza, grabbing him by his tail and swung him around before letting go. Skidding just above the ground, Freiza slams his tail into the ground for a foot hold to stop his momentum and he flipped backwards to planted his feet firmly onto the ground. Frieza scowled at Thanos, feeling the taste of his own blood in his mouth as he spat it out. "You insolent..." Frieza uses his speed to move himself behind Thanos to strangle him with his tail while pummeling him with a flurry of a thousand punches per second while screaming, "WHY WOULDN'T YOU DIE?!" Thanos then uses the shockwave of his Emperor's Stance to knock Frieza off him as he follows up with a Titan's Shield energy blast. But Frieza counters with his Death Beam before he charges at Thanos, using his momentum to sent to titan flying into a deep space with his tail. But the fight is far from over, Thanos noticed an asteroid and lands on it while using his strength to direct it on a course towards the barren planet. Frieza looked up and saw the asteroid before it makes impact. Emerging from the huge crater, which is visible from, Thanos notices Frieza's smoldering body and picks it up. "You were foolish to fight me, Boy," Thanos said as he started beating Frieza senseless until he was barely alive. Thanos then watched as Frieza appeared to have passed out, throwing the body into a nearby ravine. But Thanos blinded by a flash of light erupting from the ravine as a figure rises from it. It is Frieza in his Ultimate Evolution state. Thanos is not impressed as Freiza's new form, which was only a taller and golden-version of himself with his face, hands, and feet light being a Byzantium color. :(Music: ''Only a Chilling Elegy by H.E. DEMON) "I hope you realize this iteration has for more to it than a shimmering new façade," Frieza smirked. "Really, then let us find out," Thanos retorted as he and Golden Frieza charge at each other, each putting their all energy in their fists. But Thanos overhead Titan's Charge proof ineffective as Golden Frieza uppercuts Thanos into the air, teleporting ahead of him to land a headbutt that sends the Titan crashing to the ground. Frieza grins evilly above Thanos as he creates an energy spark on his index finger that gradually grows to the size of a small moon. Frieza then throws the Golden Death Ball at Thanos as he gets up and sees the giant sphere descending towards him.... Moments later, the planet has exploded with Frieza hovering in the space while seeing Thanos also survived but seemingly wounded. "Goodbye," Frieza said as he shot a Golden Dead Beam through Thanos's chest. Thanos lifelessly floated in space as Frieza powers down and flies back to Sanctuary to claim his prize. But finding the Black Dragon Ball to be a hologram, Frieza hears a voice. "BOY! You should have reconsidered your course!" :(Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite OST: Thanos) Frieza's eyes suddenly expanded, his eyes ridden with terror as he mustered the courage to look behind him to see Thanos behind him. "Impossible! I killed you!," yelled Frieza with all his might. The Mad Titan says nothing, provoking Frieza to assume his golden form again while charging him. But this time, Frieza's punch has no effect on Thanos as the titan uses his telekinesis to suspend Frieza in midair before grabbing his outstretched arm. Thanos proceeds to snap Frieza's arm in multiple places while holding his opponent in place to swung his right fist through Frieza's stomach with clean precision. Within moments, Thanos's fist ripped through Frieza's torso as his body reverted to its white-colored state. Frieza, seeing only the sapphire eyes of his opponent, choked in agony as Thanos yanked his fist out and barely clings to life while keeping himself up as he fearful backs way from Thanos. "Please...Have Merc-" Frieza pleaded, his voice cracking to barely above a whisper before Thanos backhand slapped him with enough force to snap his neck. Frieza's lifeless body hits the ground hard with Thanos standing above it. "All shall kneel before Thanos or die!" KO Frieza's soldiers, having witnessed Frieza's death, swear loyalty to Thanos out of fear of him. Thanos proceeds to throw Frieza's lifeless body into the empty space as a testament to all in his territory as he begins his search for the other six Black Dragon Balls. Results Boomstick: That was epic. Wiz: In terms of power, Frieza's golden form clearly has edge against Thanos, who only destroyed worlds from a safe distance or in his massive spaceship. But as Frieza didn't trained himself to maintain his ultimate evolution state for an indefinite amount of time, Thanos has the greater advantage due to his regenerative ability, ability to take punishment on a planetary scale, and being a highly formable hand-to-hand combatant. Boomstick: Talk about going out with a whimper. Wiz: But both Freiza and Thanos are more than just characters, they are cautionary tales. They show us the worse of what we can become, embodying our darkest traits and showing us to stay on the true and narrow like two certain heroes we had battle to the death prior. Boomstick: Don't bring those two up! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Movie themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant